Long Lost Prince
by Tagalongtally567
Summary: AU Zim, the PAKless, winged Irken, has been sheltered by the Tallest his whole life. He escapes, and with no memory of the past, crashing on a distant planet, and accompanied by his insane creation, things get a little "ALIEN". First story... don't kill me please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Discovery

**I don't own IZ. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Just read it already.**

The noise that was coming from deep behind a wall hidden within the control room wasn't like anything the Tallest had ever heard before.

A horrible, high-pitched screeching noise, mixed with the muffled sound of cracking glass.

The two Tallest had been having a nice conversation about a recent accomplishment in defeating an armed planet with a military almost a fourth of their size.

"And then they were all like, 'Oh, please don't kill us and take our planetary popcorn makers! We SURRENDER!'" cackled Red.

Purple had been the first to note it though, for his antennae were just that much more sensitive to those kind of sounds. His head snapped up, the slick black stalks twitching nervously.

"Pur?" Red asked, confused by his partner's strange behavior.

"Ssssssshhhh…" shushed the purple Tallest as he rose from his bean bag chair. He glided over to the open door leading to the control room of the Massive, where the noise was stronger. The Irken slid noiselessly inside.

Red followed quickly behind as Purple made his way around the room, flashing from one panel wall to another. The red Tallest struggled to keep up with the surprising bursts of speed. Purple hadn't moved this fast since the last donut sale on Planet Glaxiet.

Suddenly, he crashed into something, causing him to topple backwards.

"Hey," he yelped, shooting a glare at his partner. "What's your problem, Pur?!"

The purple Tallest had come to a sharp halt in front of the very back panel wall, the one that hadn't been used since the previous Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork had been in Elite Soldier training.

That's when he heard it too. A noise that seemed to vibrate behind the wall, almost like it was transmitting through water. Getting in to his feet (more or less, I mean, his hover device was still in use) he stood next to Purple, antennae twitching wildly.

"What is that?" he whispered.

The noise rang out again, this time louder, and more desperate.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out."

With that, Purple lunged forward, physically ripping a useless control panel from the wall. Red drew back in surprise with a yelp, watching as his partner tore a hole through the old wall with ease.

Within ten minutes, the Tallest had torn down over half of the wall, and hadn't broken so much as a single sweat.

"Wow."

"I know. I think I pulled something."

The Tallest flinched as a piercing wail sliced through the air, their antennae flattening against their heads. Now that the wall had been 'removed', the sound was loud and clear. Floating over bits of control panel wall, the tall Irkens glided into the dark, hidden room.

"I can't see dookie in here!" Purple groaned. A clang was heard, followed by a stream of Irken curses.

Red chuckled. "Use your PAK light, stupid."

"Oh, heh, yeah…" came the reply.

Right as the red Tallest flicked his PAK light on, Purple did the same. The two Tallest were face to face, eyes almost touching. They screamed, backing away from each other in a wave of panic.

"Holy Crap!" gasped Red, hand over his now pounding cardiac-spooch.

"Red!" cried Purple. "RED COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Calming himself down, the red Tallest made his way over to his partner.

"What?!"

"Look at this!" Purple pointed.

Directly in front of the two Irkens was a… something, covered by a very expensive looking curtain that was draped over the… thing, and whatever was underneath was pulsing with green energy. Their attention was currently focused on the cloth on top of the object. At least, Red's was.

Running his fingers over the patterns in the fabric, he remembered a history lesson from over 80 years ago. The Starlinks, the very first rulers of the mighty Irken Empire, a royal monarch family, had used a specific traditional pattern in the fabric of objects like rugs and…curtains. Another revelation came to him as he remembered what had been woven into the threads of cloth…

"Is this Irken Gold?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper as he traced the shining lines.

Just then, the glowing object underneath the cloth wailed, and shook violently. Red reeled backwards in a frenzy of surprise. Purple tore the ancient curtain away, revealing…

"Sweet Irken Testing Tubes!" they gasped.

In fact, what loomed before them _was_ a testing tube, or, at least, a preserving tube. It was filled with a thick glowing green preserving jam-like liquid. Floating in the liquid was a tiny male Irken smeet, or something that resembled one. He wore a rather tattered uniform outfit, though, the designs were different. A single line went down the front, and three leave-like lines came across like V's. The neck was a diamond shape, and the cuffs of his shirt were rather curved triangles. The striped sleeves ran down his thin arms, ending at his wrists, a pointed cut. His antennae were a little too long, waving in the liquid like weeds. The smeet's eyes were huge, only getting bigger as he cried out at them, pounding his little fists against the thick glass with an unnatural amount of strength for someone his size.

He smashed his hands against the glass again, and hairline cracks began to form.

The Tallest had focused their attention not on his strength, though, but the extra set of limbs that where sticking out from his back.

A set of large wings drifted in the preserving jam-liquid, three separate sections of thin, slick, glassy skin-like tissue. Each section of the appendage was smaller than the one above it.

"Impossible!" hollered Red in shock.

As if on instinct, the purple Tallest took hold of the biggest, heaviest object within his reach his reach, and swung it at the glass tube. The surface instantly shattered, sending a wave of liquid, and a winged smeet, crashing towards them. Red managed to stay upright, snatching the little Irken into his grasp. The jam-like liquid stuck to them like real jam, and smelled like it, too. Sparks began to fly from the hover devices at their feet, and the Tallest crashed to the ground.

Well, at least the one left standing.

"Uuugh." groaned Purple, sticking out his serpentine tongue. "I think it's in my mouth."

Wading over to his partner, the Irken bent down, and studied the winged smeet in Red's arms.

"Is this what I think it is."

It wasn't a question, but it didn't seem like a statement either.

A memory resurfaced from deep within their PAK storage, similar to the previous one from history class many years ago.

* * *

"_The Starlinks were a rather large family, consisting of four Irken birthed/bread siblings, and two mating parental units." droned the education unit from the board. _

_One brave soldier raised his hand. "I thought breeding was illegal!" he remarked hotly. His friends snickered behind him._

_The education unit was less than impressed._

"_Those were different times, Denerik." He grunted. "I'm sure you can understand that when someone rules an empire, they have rights to just about anything."_

_Facing the board again, he continued, "The siblings were two female smeets and two male smeets. The two parental units were obviously male and female, and I would hope that I won't have to explain _again _how that works."_

_The Irken continued to drone. "The Monarch family was rather easily separated from a normal citizen. Each member had their own unique set of wings that sprouted from their backs."_

"_How was their any room for their PAK?" called a female soldier._

"_They Starlinks didn't need a PAK to survive."_

_There was a collective gasp that recollected from all sides of the room._

"… _no PAK…"_

"…_would die within…"_

"…_ten minutes to live…"_

"…_impossible…"_

_The education unit scoffed. "Yes, yes, it's quite shocking. Anyways…"_

* * *

The memory faded, and the Tallest stared down at the barely conscious smeet in Red's arms. His wings twitched weakly as he struggled to find the strength to fold them into the large shell on his back that hung halfway open.

Red ran a finger down the side of the shell. It was hard, like a PAK, but bigger, and sleeker. A single thick strip of color made an upside-down V on the surface.

"I thought they were all _dead_." Purple rasped.

Red grunted. "You know what'll happen if someone finds out _he's _still alive"

"But we can lose the empire to someone so short!"

"Then there's only one thing we can do." Red snapped. From within his PAK a single metal leg PAK leg slid out and aimed near the winged smeet's temple. It pulled back, poised to strike…

"NOO!" Purple screeched, wrenching the smeet from his partner's grasp.

"What the HELL, Pur?!" yelped Red, staring at the purple Tallest in disbelief. "Do you wanna lose your title as Tallest?!"

"Do you wanna be _DEACTIVATED?!"_ he roared back. "Killing a Starlink is a crime worthy of DEACTIVATION, stupid!"

Red stared back.

Purple was frantic, rocking the little Irken. "W-we'll keep him hidden, we won't let him go anywhere. He'll have to live in lies, but hey, no dead body and no deactivation, right?"

"Fine!" Red groaned. "Fine. At least make sure he's still alive."

Getting to his feet, Red made his way to next to Purple, and the two hunched over the tiny winged Irken in the purple Tallest arms.

"Hey." Red poked him in the cheek. "Hey, are you dead?"

The smeet groaned.

"Wake up if you can here my voice." Purple said softly.

"Uuuuhh… mmuuu-uuh."

The smeet managed to crack his eyes open just wide enough for the Tallest to see the bright magenta hue of them. He coughed.

"…wh-who are y-you…" he choked out.

The winged Irken fell into a fit of coughing. The Tallest glanced at each other.

"What is your name, soldier?" Red inquired.

"…n-name?"

"What is your name?" the red Tallest asked again.

"M-my name i-is Z-z-z-…" the smeet coughed again.

"Z-z-z-zii-" Cough. "Z-z-ziii…"

"Spit it out, soldier!"

"I-I-I am Z-zim!…" and with that, the tiny Irken passed out, and went limp in Purple's arms.

"Zim." said Red shortly. Purple shrugged.

He began to walk to the hole in the wall.

"I'll go clean him up."

He stopped, sniffing his own arm, and lurching back in disgust.

"I'll clean up myself while I'm at it, too."

"Zim," Red repeated. "Zim. Computer, what does Zim mean in our language?"

_Zim: Warrior of Stars, Conqueror of Worlds_

**A/N: Heeeeeeyyyy! Ok, so first IZ story, kinda new at this so don't eat me alive or nuthin. It is an AU story, things are definitely gonna be different. I know that the description of Zim's outfit is a little hard to picture, soooo I'm gonna post some sketches of what he looks like on my tumblr, wings and all. Skylight346 **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Secret Life

**A/N: Really? I have to remind you? I don't own IZ. NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL**

_***60 years later***_

A guard drone switched off the light in the Robotic Utility hallway, and swiftly reported to the charging bunkers. All was quiet, clear, and just how the Tallest wanted it. He sighed, and thumped down the empty corridor.

Somewhere behind him, to his left, he heard a soft flickering sound.

The drone spun around, antennae straight up in the air.

"Who's there?" he growled, scanning the dark area. Nothing moved, nothing he could see anyways. His antennae twitched rapidly, trying to detect a sound, or maybe a presence. In the dim lighting, his old red-ish eyes dulled to near night blindness.

The old black stalks on his head slowly lowered, as the drone couldn't pick up any further movement. He grunted, and continued on his trek towards the nightly charge that kept him functioning.

In the shadows, a tiny figure watched as the oblivious Irken left, smirking at his lacking sensory skills.

Quick as lightning, smooth as silk, the shadow dashed from wall to wall, easily keeping out of plain sight. Pressing itself against the darkened wall, it peered out around the corner, bright magenta eyes scanning the area briefly.

_All clear… so far, so good_.

Crouching low, the shadow leaped across the width of the hall, inching its way towards the door. Grasping the handle with a small, three fingered hand, it opened the door. Taking one last backwards glance with its big magenta eyes, the shadow slipped in.

The label on the door read _Robotic Spare Parts._

Once inside, the lights flickered on, and the figure pulled the hood from over its face.

Zim glared triumphantly around the room. His glassy wings flicked behind him, shimmering in the florescent lighting. He quickly dug around in the pockets of the robe he had snatched, retrieving a variety of tools. Dashing around, the tiny Irken began to gather bits and pieces from different boxes of supplies. Standing over his spot in the center of the room, he dumped his armful on the floor.

Zim separated the metal parts into pairs and specific piles, one for the arms, legs, and so on. Reaching for a tool, he quickly set to work.

With a record time of at least 15 minutes, Zim was screwing in the last screw to his creation. Opening the 'lid' on the top of its head, he reached down to his right for the final piece; the brain chip. He felt around on the floor, felt a little more, and finally realizing there was nothing to grab. Zim looked down, his eyes narrowing slightly, antennae lowering, wings twitching in irritation.

_Crap…_

Getting to his feet, he ran over to a shelf with a single box sitting alone, with a label that read **Brain Chips and Stuff**. On his very tip-toes, the winged Irken rummaged around in the box, only to find it empty. Growling lowly, he walked back over to his unfinished project.

An idea formed in his head, and Zim dug once again into the pocket of the robe. His pink snake-like tongue stuck out in concentration, eyes squinting. He made a triumphant noise, as his hand finally wrapped around something. Pulling it out excitedly his gaze rested upon…

Two paperclips and a few rusty pennies.

Zim sighed in disappointment, unhappy with his find.

_It'll have to do for now…_

Dropping the objects into the lid of the head, Zim hit a switch inside the metal dome somewhere, closed the top, and backed away. The creation rose to its feet, eyes glowing red. He noticed that it looked different than the others, in many noticeable ways, too.

It had a mouth that was currently pulled down into a serious frown. A single antenna on the top of its head stood straight up, though, it looked like it could bend, even if it was made of metal. It lacked a certain black symbol on its rather large grey forehead, but those were granted with _proper_ manufacturing. Its hands were thinner, not quite as bulky the others, either. Instead of a circle on its middle, there was a square of color.

Zim didn't care how different it looked. It was _his_, and _he_ had built it.

Crossing his arms, he stared down at his creation (even though it was barely 4 inches shorter than him).

"Address your new master, servant!" the winged Irken said loudly.

The SIR unit saluted sharply, red eyes narrowing in determination.

"GIR, reporting for duty!" it answered.

Wings twitched. Zim tilted his head to the side, a confused expression flashing across his face. "Gir? What does the G stand for?"

The little robot gave him a blank stare, tilting its head in the same manner, and the once red glow that pulsed of it faded to a light blue color.

"I _DON'T_ know." It replied.

Suddenly, it began to bang its little _metal _fists against its big_ metal_ head, screaming and laughing at the top of its lungs.

Metal against metal plus screaming was really, really loud.

Zim's eyes widened, antennae falling back completely. He rushed forward, trying to muffle the sounds coming from the robot's mouth.

"Shut your noise hole!" he gasped. "You're gonna get me-"

The sound the door opening cut him off, and in the doorway stood the Almighty Tallest, looking tired, grumpy, and slightly angry.

"-caught."

The winged Irken dropped his hands to his sides, giving a half-apologetic-half-nervous smile.

"Oh, hey guys… funny seeing you here…"

The blue-eyed SIR unit clapped his hands and grinned like a smeet.

"Yay, we're doomed!" it cheered.

Zim spun around, wings buzzing in irritation. He bonked his little fist down on the top of its head. "Shut up!"

The robot giggled insanely, not at all fazed.

* * *

Zim hadn't really lived up to his name.

Scratch that. He hadn't lived up to his name at all.

He had barely grown since the Tallest had found him. His outfit was a little too big for him to begin with, so they never worried about a new uniform.

His wings were almost his full length, glittery and sleek. The stalks on his head were still a little too long, and honestly his eyes really only got bigger and brighter.

Zim was 119 now (just old enough not to be a smeet, and yet not nearly old enough to be an adult), but compared to his 60 year old self, he had changed.

Maybe not physically, but drastically in his mental state.

The tiny Irken had improved greatly in his educational abilities, excelling even beyond the Tallest at his age. He was swift and had a very smooth technique to his physical exercise and activities.

He had become far too clever and rebellious for the Tallest to completely control anymore. His snarky ego increased by the second, challenging almost everything the two taller Irkens had to throw at him.

A perfect example; breaking into the _Robotic Spare Parts _utility room in the middle of the night.

So there he sat, with his new creation screaming and blurting out random things.

Red ran a hand down his face tiredly. "Let's go over this again. Zim, what did we tell you about sneaking around at night and getting into rooms you're not suppose to be in?"

Zim looked down at his hands. "To not to." he mumbled.

"And what did we tell you about stealing things that don't belong to you?"

The wings on his back buzzed madly as he glared back up at them. "I didn't steal those parts! They were already in the utility room!"

Red narrowed his crimson eyes. "I'm talking about the tools you used to put those parts together."

Zim sat back down and didn't say a word.

Purple sighed, moving over to the little Irken. "You know we're not trying to be mean, Zim," he gently stroked the glassy wings. "We just want what's best for you…" he briefly met eyes with his partner.

_What's best for US…_

"And besides," stated Red. "Look at what you created."

Gir, as Zim had officially dubbed him, was spinning on the floor, demanding the carpet to 'make him a sammich'.

Zim winced, but ran over and scooped up the little robot, shoving him in the red Tallest face. "I did it though!" he shook Gir for emphasis. "I built my own SIR unit! And I did it in under 15 minutes!" he smirked. "How many Irken soldiers can say _that_?"

Purple glanced from Zim to Red, surprise etched into his face. Of course, they could do better, but it certainly was impressive

"I've been studying robotic anatomy for the past 20 years!" the tiny Irken continued. "Sure, Gir's not perfect, but he's fully functional and-"

"Gir?" Red interrupted. "You named it _Gir?"_

Zim shook his head, antennae waving slightly. "No… he kinda named himself."

Red groaned, pinching the area between his eyes, trying to dull the headache that was beginning to form.

"Red…" Purple warned.

The red Tallest mumbled something that didn't sound 'Zim Friendly', as Purple had come to call it. He slammed his forehead against his open palm.

"Look, Zim," he said in a voice that seemed to tight to be sincere. "I'm tired, Pur's tired, and we've got a big meeting tomorrow that _doesn't involve you_."

Zim didn't catch on. "Oooh, can I come?"

Red looked at him with an expression that held way too many unpleasant emotions. "Did you not just here what I said?!"

Purple quickly stepped in before things got out of hand. "Okay, enough. It's late, and if we don't rest, nobody will be happy." The Tallest made their way towards the door.

Zim tilted his head to the side, raising a hairless eyebrow. "I thought Irkens didn't need sleep?"

Red grunted. "We don't, but you do. We only need to recharge." Something hit his leg, and looked down to see Gir lying on the ground, smiling widely.

He grimaced, swung his leg back, and kicked the robot away in disgust.

"Piece of junk."

Zim narrowed his eyes and picked up the now bawling robot.

"He's not junk! For all you know, I could've invented a new Irken device capable of dominating worlds!"

The Tallest stopped in the doorway, staring back at him with wide eyes.

Zim's wings fluttered. "What?"

"Well, did you?" Red asked.

"Yes. No… maybe. It's a secret."

Red's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't lie to your Tallest, now, would you Zim?"

"Yes. Wait, no- I mean…"

Red groaned. "Whatever. We're going, so you should be going, too."

He glared down at the crying robot in Zim's arms, before gliding out the door.

"And shut that _stupid_ thing up!"

Zim narrowed his eyes, pulling Gir closer to his chest, and the robot slowly began to quiet down.

"It's not stupid, it's advanced."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaww yeeeaaayuuh! Update already. Bet you weren't expecting this. I'm sorry I referred to Gir as an IT for a majority of the chapter. I love the little guy to death, but it was necessary. Loven those reviews! Keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Breaking Rules

**A/N: Ok, you know the drill. I don't own IZ, you know it, I know it, get outta here**

The next morning, the Tallest were scheduled to leave at 13:50 P.K. Irken time.

That's decently early according to Irken time.

Zim was wide awake for breakfast, as usual. He dashed around the kitchen of their cabin, fetching bowls, cups, and other early morning food materials.

He set a large purple bowl of cereal in front of Tallest Purple.

"A bowl for Pur!"

A red bowl in front of Tallest Red.

"A bowl for Red!"

The two taller Irkens watched as the tiny winged one strutted over to his seat at the table, his magenta bowl balanced in between his antennae on his head.

"And finally, a bowl for me! Zim! The all-amazing-you-wish-you-were-me, ZIM!"

He reached up, pulled it off of his head, and set it on the table before him.

Red rolled his eyes. "All hail."

"Praise be." Purple added.

Zim grinned, standing up on the table. "Thank you, thank you!" he bowed towards them.

Red groaned. A mechanical arm stretched out from his PAK, wrapped around the little Irken's middle, and plopped him back into his seat.

A seat that had been raised completely, and was still not completely tall enough for him.

Zim frowned, but began to munch on his cereal anyways. "Hmmph."

Purple shoved a spoonful of the stuff into his mouth. "Now-munch-Zim, we'll-munch-crunch-munch- be gone-munch-munch." The rest of his words were sprayed across the table with his food. Red smacked the back of his head with the metal arm.

"Disgusting." He brushed a few crumbs off of his shoulder. "Swallow your food first, slob."

Purple scowled, swallowing his mouthful with a loud gulp. "Well, as I was _saying_," he continued, looking back over at Zim. "Red and I are going to be gone for the entire day, until tomorrow."

_CLANG._

Zim dropped his spoon on the linoleum floor. His bright eyes were huge.

Red narrowed his own eyes at the now dirty utensil. "Really."

"Th-the whole day? "

The Tallest nodded. "All day long." Red answered.

Zim slammed his hands down on the table. "Are you SERIOUS!"

"Dead serious."

The winged Irken grinned madly. "Awesome. "

Red sighed. "You know the rules, Zim."

"And you know what happens when you break them." Purple added.

Zim waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"We'll be back tomorrow, "Red stated. "Nothing will change. You will still do your chores, go to sleep at bedtime, keep out of our room… "

"And most importantly, you _will stay inside the cabin!_" Purple interrupted. The red Tallest nodded in agreement.

"Exactly."

Zim sighed sadly. "Yes, sirs."

_Stupid rules._

* * *

Zim watched from the window as the Reserve Voot took off into space. He smushed his face up against the glass as he strained to see the now disappearing luxury ship.

"Tomorrow …"

"I WANT SOME WAAAAAAAFLES!"

The little Irken spun around, his wings flared in shock. The little SIR (or GIR, Zim hadn't decided yet) unit was prancing around with a lampshade stuck on his metal head.

The lampshade from his bedside lamp that sat on his nightstand.

"Gir!" Zim yelped, running over. He gripped the top of the lampshade with his little clawed hands, put a foot on the robot's back for leverage, and tugged. Yanking it free from Gir's head, the force Zim was using backfired on him, and sent him sprawling backwards onto the carpeted floor.

"What the heck, Gir!" the winged Irken squeaked up at him from the floor.

Gir grinned widely, running over with his arms wildly waving in the air. "Mastah, I'm hungry!" he screeched.

Zim rubbed his left antennae; Gir had yelled right into it. "You're a robot! You can't get hungry."

He stopped, glancing over at the lampshade, now bent out of shape and ripped. "Wait a minute," he said, getting to his feet. "I thought I locked you in my closet after you fell asleep last night!"

The robot rolled around on the floor, laughing. "The blue pickled turkey let me out!"

"T-turkey?"

Zim looked at Gir, or rather, the place Gir had been laying, in confusion. His bright magenta eyes widened. "Gir?" he snapped his head around the room, looking for the insane android.

"IMMA MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST, M'KAY?"

Zim's wings and antennae dropped. He was in the kitchen.

_Oh no…_

The tiny Irken rushed to the room. He stood in the doorway, an unbelievable amount of horror splayed across his face. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_" he screeched, wings humming.

The kitchen was a mess. Pots were strewn out everywhere, plates broken, chairs overturned, smoke swirling up to the ceiling, and something brown and sticky was splattered on every wall.

And there was Gir, sitting on an (luckily) upright table in the middle of the mess, munching on… something happily.

"Hiya, master!" he waved, holding out whatever he had been eating. "Want some?"

Zim stomped over, smacking the food out of the little robot's hand.

"No, I don't want any, Gir! Look at the mess you've made!"

Gir looked around, his big blue eyes taking in everything. "Oh yeah…"

Zim groaned, smacking his hand against his forehead. "Great," he grumbled. "Red and Pur are gonna skin me alive!" his wings slid out of their shell, spreading and twitching anxiously.

Gir's eyes became huge as the slick appendages moved. He reached over and began to stroke the glassy skin, completely mesmerized.

"…then they're gonna rip out my eyes, and pull out my squeedily-spooch and-"

Zim stopped mid-rant, feeling something run across the surface of his sensitive wings. He shuddered at the touch, looking down to see where it was coming from.

"Gir, w-what are you doing?"

The little robot didn't look up. _"Are you a fairy?"_ he asked, voice hushed.

Zim trembled slightly as Gir ran a metal finger across one of the patterns in his veins. "W-what's a f-fairy?"

Just as the little Irken spoke those words, his wings to fluttered violently, sending the little SIR unit to the floor. The action was so sudden, neither of the two had any time to react.

"Gir, oh my Tallest, I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Weee! Let's do that again!" the robot giggled.

Zim let out of a huff of relief. "At least you're okay." He said, looking around the messy room. "Pur says there's no use crying over spilled soda, even if somebody's done something wrong. But I guess you didn't mean it, so…"

He looked back over to where Gir was laying, only to find that the robot had dashed away.

Again.

Fortunately for him, with Gir being the messy little thing he was, had left a trail of food footprints behind.

Zim pricked up is antennae, listening intently. A faint noise of what almost sounded like springs creaked in his thick stalks. _Here I come._

Following the food-prints and creaky noises, Zim wound his was through the entire cabin, only stopping at a single multicolored door. It was open just a crack, but sure enough, all evidence lead to the other side.

"Red and Pur's room?!" His wings buzzed.

Slowly, nervously, and shakily, the winged Irken pushed the door open completely, and stepped inside.

The room was almost unfamiliar to him; he hadn't been in here for over 40 years. The room was split into two sides, one painted red, and the other purple. The recharge tubes stood side by side, on the inside of the huge beds that were almost never used.

And, of course, jumping on the purple bed, was Gir.

"Look at meeee!" he cried, flying through the air. "Imma birdie!"

"GIR!_ ARE YOU INSANE!?_"

Zim flailed his arms around, struggling to get the robot's attention. He jumped up and down, screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, flittered his wings harshly, and even shook the bed.

Nothing worked.

An idea formed in the tiny Irken's head, and he nearly tripped over himself as he scrambled towards the red-schemed bed opposite of the purple one. Clawing at the sheets, Zim still had to use his shimmering appendages to boost him onto the bed.

He landed face first on the crimson sheets with an _"Oomph!"_

Quickly, he set to work, bouncing with all his might. "Gir!" he called, with each bounce. "Gir,"

"C'mon,"

Jump.

"We're,"

Jump.

"Not,"

Jump.

"Suppose,"

Jump.

"To,"

Jump.

"Be,"

Jump.

"In,"

Jump.

"Here!"

Gir glanced over, smiling widely. "Lookit, Mastah! You're flyin' too!"

Zim did look, in fact, he took his time looking. He was jumping up and down with such force, that he was just about two Irken feet below the ceiling.

The cieling was 15 Irken feet high.

"I-I am!" he grinned. "Gir, I am flying!"

The little SIR giggled happily, doing a flip before plummeting to the bed once again. The two laughed loudly as they jumped up and down on the spring-filled beds, challenging each other to go higher.

After what felt like hours, they finally flopped down on the now messy sheets, before rolling onto the floor, breathless.

"That," Zim huffed. "Was awesome."

Gir nodded, chuckling madly. Almost immediately, he was on his feet again, sprinting out of the room. "Come and GET ME!" he screeched.

The winged Irken pushed himself to his feet, eyes following the blue-eyed robot. "No, wait, Gir!" he called, but the Sir unit was already gone.

"_Dookie_."

He ran out the door, just managing to catch a glimpse of silver and blue slip out of sight behind the corner of the hallway. Suddenly, Gir was there, tugging on his hand. "Come with me, Mastah! I found the taco stand!" he said, dragging Zim down the corridor with him to the Cabin exit.

Zim's eyes grew huge as he tried to fight against the robot's vice grip on his hand.

"No, Gir! I can't leave! I'm not suppose to! I've never left the Cabin _in my entire life! And what's a TACO?_"

Gir didn't answer, only pushed the door open. Zim was greeted with a blast of cool air, new scents and different colors. Pulling the winged Irken out onto a huge balcony, the robot finally released him, and climbed the barred railing.

"Lookit! LOOKIT!" he pointed at something below them. "There's tacos down there!"

Zim backed away from the edge, pressing his wing shell against the door behind him.

"O-oh Irk, t-this is bad, this is v-very _bad_…"

"C'mon, Mastah!" Gir called, waving his hand in the air, "Come look!"

Zim tried to stutter something, but nothing came out but a squeak. Trembling, the winged Irken stumbled over, large magenta eyes taking in the sight before him.

"H-holy Irk…"

The balcony was at least 300 Irken feet in the air. An entire planet seemed to be living below them. Stands of food, living quarters, businesses, completely oblivious of the two figures above them. Thousands upon thousands of Irkens strolled along mindlessly down busy streets. Many different shapes, sizes, and eye colors, but none of them had wings, Zim noticed.

His fear was replaced with curiosity and wonder almost instantly. "Wow," he said, shifting his weight against the railing. "I never knew all this even existed." His wings buzzed excitedly as his eyes moved with the scene below him, antennae perked forward.

Gir clasped his little metal hand down around Zim's thin wrist, starting up his booster-rockets in his feet, climbing onto the top bar of the railing. "Let's go get some burritos, Mastah!" he cheered.

Zim's head snapped up, eyes dilating. "What?"

He never got an answer. The little SIR unit was already taking off into the air, bringing the tiny Irken with him. Zim screamed like he'd never screamed before in his life.

They soared over the city-like community, which was much larger than it had looked from the safety of the balcony. That fact made Zim feel like he was going to be sick. He scrambled for a better grip on the robot, feet dangling.

"GIR, DON'T YOU _DARE_ DROP ME!"

As if on queue, the boosters in his feet began to short out.

"Uh-oh! No more tuna!" Gir said, looking down at his feet.

The rockets completely stopped working, and for a brief second, a thought crossed Zim's mind.

_I never did put any fuel in his tank, did I? And what's tuna?!__  
_

And with that they plummeted to the ground below, screaming louder that anyone could think possible.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Aren't I horrible?! I'm TERRIBLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH- hack-cough-cough. Ok, so I've had someone ask me if Zim was a fairy. Sadly, no, but he does look like one, doesn't he? Irkens kinda look like bugs, so I thought, "Hey, let's give him a pair of buggy/fairy wings, see what happens!" Again, sorry for the long wait. This chapter took so much longer than I thought it would.**

**Please review! I'm feelin' the love so far!**


End file.
